hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Lovestruck Stucky/Transcript
Come on, let's play something fun today! What shall we play today, everyone? Tag! Let's dance! How about painting? A joke contest! Great joke! Please drop it, Howdy. Ah... painful. Huh? That was Cappy's voice.~noda I wanted to play hide and seek. Hide and seek? Cappy, what are you doing in a place like that? Cappy is really good at hide and seek, right? Yeah, why don't we all play hide and seek? If he's not here, hide and seek is not that much fun. He? I played with him a while ago. But then he left without me noticing. I wonder why? Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! W-Who are you? I wonder where it's coming from? He came back! Hey! I'm over here! I'm always wondering! Why am I always hiding? Why am I stuck? I'm Stucky! Stucky! It's Stucky!~nanoda t has been a while! Stucky is a hide and seek genius! That's right everyone, as Stucky has come, let's all play hide and seek! Yeah! We're It, Stucky! Okay! Then, everyone... Let's hide! Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? It's okay now! I found Oxnard! How did you find me? Are you an idiot? You're visible! I found you, Stan! I found you, Panda! Pashmina, Bijou, Sandy, I found you too! Boss too! Snoozer and Penelope too! I found you, Maxwell! I'm going to hide here! I found this first! It was me! I found you, Dexter and Howdy! There's only one left! Effect,I found you, Hamtaro! Heke... it seems I was found.~noda Stucky is awesome!~dechuwa And Cappy! You're both hide and seek geniuses!~nanoda h? Then cousin Emiko is getting married? Yeah! She told me she wants you to come too! I'm so happy! I remember playing with cousin Emiko when I was little! Let's see... I'm sure her house was over here. Aunt, Laura! Emiko! I'm coming. Wait for me! She hasn't changed! It's a beautiful house as always, right? Aunt, Laura, welcome! Good morning! It has been a while! Emiko, are you getting married? Yeah, that's why today, I wanted to ask Aunt for a favor. Favor? Then, come up, please! It's very, very fun to play with you, Stucky! I'm also having a fun time! Hey Stucky, let's go to my house now. Okay! What's up, Stucky? Hurry up! We're going first! Who are you? You seem to like hide and seek too! We're the same, right? We're equals! You're always inside that, right? I wonder why I'm inside this also. Is it okay now? It's okay now! We're the same, right? We're equals! Hey, Stucky, you can always come to my house when you like, okay? Yeah! But... ah, the light from the stars is so gentle. I wonder if nibbling a star tastes delicious? Maybe like an orange! Today I met a beautiful girl who loves to play hide and seek. What are you talking about? Right now... my heart is all fluffy. Could it be something you ate? It feels like if there's something soft inside... so good. Eh? Something soft? But how can that be possible? I have never heard of something like that. I'm going to meet her tomorrow again! Today we're resting from hide and seek? That girl... that girl wanted to see me. I don't get it. Who is that girl? I want to marry her! M-Marry? I want to play hide and seek with her every day! Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! Eh?! Stucky...wants to get married? T-That can't be! Stucky is a very young boy! But he seems so serious! Without a doubt! Love is so great!~dechuwa Love? When you like someone, that's love! We must not interfere! I-I wonder... In other words, love is... Always smiling with your lover! And being so friendly, too! And then... Then...! Playing hide and seek together always! Playing hide and seek together? Dechuwa! I-I see!~nanoda That's love!~nanoda hen don't make a ruckus of it! It's a fun thing! Stucky is? Let's play hide and seek!~noda Beautiful! How about this wedding dress? I got it this morning. It's dreamingly beautiful! It totally fits you! I can't wait for the wedding! Then let's make a bouquet that goes with that wedding dress, okay? I'm glad that Aunt is a florist! here's a lot to do! Laura, would you help me too? Yeah! Where is that white bunny?~nanoda Could it be that she's inside that stump? Inside there, huh? Let's all ask her to please go outside and play hide and seek with Stucky!~noda Let's do our best! Yeah! Wait for it, Stucky! We're going to ask her somehow! Is it okay now? Not yet! Let's do it, everyone. We're coming.~nanoda That voice... Laura! The white catorea goes here. Beautiful! Look, they're doing something. We need to go through there to go to the bunny's room! But if Laura and her mom find us, it will be bad. We need to do something.~nanoda Let's move that house!~noda Okay, everyone, let's hurry! Just a little more. Look, over there! What's wrong, Lucy? Don't do it, you could get hurt! Now! Let's hurry!~noda Who thought that could happen? Anyway, let's hurry! Let's look for the white rabbit! Hey, listen! Over here.~dechuwa Were, here! That's the stump! The white rabbit is inside there? Good morning, white rabbit, I'm Cappy! And we're the Ham-Hams!~nanoda e came because we need to ask you a favor. Would you play hide and seek with a friend of ours? Please! We're begging you! What's wrong? Could it be that she's not home? White rabbit! This way! Let's hurry! Look! Cool! It just... It's a new type of pet toy! When you approach, it appears! That's so cool. It was a present for someone. He found it on our first date. That's why I care so much for her! It's a really cute girl, huh? That's why I'm taking this girl to my new town. Your new town? When I marry, I'll be moving! So I'll have to leave this town, right? That's... I wish we could be even more friendly with it! That's it... the white rabbit was a pet toy. I wonder how Stucky will react if he finds out? Right now, we're really stuck. I can't even think of a good idea. Hey, everyone, there... there must be something we can do! He really wants to play hide and seek! It's his dream to play with her even just once! Hide and seek, huh? Hey, everyone! That's right! I had a good idea! Ah! There are a lot of fireflies! Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! Bijou is doing well!~noda But... Stucky really looks happy, huh? He's having a lot of fun! I'm glad! He really meant it! You're right, he is really glowing with happiness. I'm glad that Stucky is happy. Because Stucky is really a good friend of ours!~nanoda I found you, Ham-Hams! You were over there? As expected from Stucky.~nanoda A hide and seek genius! You know, I... What is it, Stucky? It was fun! It was really fun! I finally played hide and seek with that girl! Really? You did it, Stucky! I'm glad for you. I've got it! have a lot of incredible friends! A lot! A lot? A looooot! Let's go together, okay? I hope you find happiness in the other town! I can't go to a place that far away. I'll return again, everyone! You're leaving? Dialogue: Stucky! It was really fun! Let's play hide & seek together again, okay? Dialogue: Goodbye! Dialogue: Stucky? Is it okay now? Not yet! Is it okay now? Not yet! He left.~noda Stucky!! I'm a little sad about cousin Emiko leaving. But... But? I'm glad she's so happy! I'll see her again! We'll see Stucky again too!~noda Today was really fun, but tomorrow will be even better, right, Hamtaro? Heke! Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season Five